DESASTRE
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: Enfrentarse a el desastre mas conocido en el mundo, es algo de mucha valentia, digno de contarse.


La banda de Shane estaba entrenando, como todos los días. Era un duelo de Eli contra Kord... Era una arda lucha.. Pero algo distrajo a nuestros lanzadores, al parecer desde hace algunas horas, las babosas se comportaban de un manera extraña, impidiendo hacer un buen duelo.

-¿Qué pasa Burpy?- le pregunto el Shane. La babosa chillo, giró e hizo toda clase de señas, pero ninguno logro entenderle. Hasta qué escucharon el grito de la misma muerte y agonía... Un alarma era lo llamo la atención de Shane, no era un alarma de misión era un alarma de...

-TERREMOTO!- grito el topoide.

El suelo se sacudía y mucho polvo caía de todos lados. De repente Eli recordó..¡Que Trixie estaba dentro del refugio!. El Shane se aproximo a la puerta; todo se sacudía con violencia, aveces era de un lado a otro y aveces de arriba a abajo... Todo se caía y no había como detenerlo, la brutalidad de este desastre es horrible y despiadado. Burpy y las demás babosa quería acompañarlo, pero el chico no se los permitió, era demasiado peligroso.

-TRIX!- grito el Shane.

La chica salió de su habitación con un poco de dificultad y como su cuarto esta subiendo las escaleras no había forma de salir.

-No puedo Eli!- le dijo la camarógrafa desesperada y a la vez asustada.

Aunque Eli también estaba asustado, no podía dejarse invadir por el miedo, pero en estos casos, lo peor que puedes hacer es bajar las escaleras **(es lo primero que se cae)**. Así que corrió hacia ella y se detuvo en el primer escalón.

-No subas Eli!- le dijo la pelirroja.

-No voy a dejarte!...- le respondió el Shane.

-Es peligroso... Sólo veté!- le dijo Trixie.

Se empezaron a hacer grandes grietas en las paredes y el techo... Entonces.. Todos los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron dejando sólo trozos. El movimiento se hacía cada vez más violentó el miedo se invadía de cada lanzador.

-Ahhh!- grito la chica, que se dirigió al marco de su puerta.

El Shane se sujetó de la barra, de la escalera y comenzó a avanzar despacio.

-ELÍAS NO!- le grito Trixie.

-No te preocupes Trix..- dijo el Shane que estaba a media escalera.

Entonces el techo comenzó a caerse, el Shane reacciono rápido y puso un poco más de esfuerzo, para llegar a la Sting ya estaba a punto de llegar a ella, pero las paredes se cayeron bruscamente sobre el Shane y la Sting, dejándolos inconscientes.

Kord y Pronto los buscaron, pero no había rastro de los lanzadores. Mientras que en lo profundo de la tierra, el primero en despertar fue Eli, las heridas en su cuerpo eran inminentes, pero eso era lo de menos, porque debajo de una roca sobresalía una mano, Eli se acercó, movió el polvo que no lo dejaba ver. Se dio cuenta de que aquella mano era la de Trixie, movió la gran roca y encontró a su princesa en lo profundo de los escombros.

-Trix..- susurro el peliazul, con dificultades para respirar. Él intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que una de sus piernas estaba atorada, era raro, porque no logro sentirla.- espero que no sea grave- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó a la pelirroja, ella aún no despertaba y cuando el la alcanzo se dio cuenta de que sus respiraciones no eran las normales, la alarma y el miedo se apoderó de su alma, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba siento aplastada por una enorme viga de metal **(para los que no saben, es con lo que se logra sostener una casa)**, esas cosas son muy pesadas, al menos se necesitan tres personas para levantarla.

-Trixie- dijo Eli acercándose a ella- por favor despierta... Te necesito- le suplico el Shane.

Trixie no respondía, pero sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían menos frecuentes. Eli estaba desesperado por salir, pero si aunque sea, movía una roca, podía causar un derrumbe que acabe con los dos.

-Vamos a estar bien- le dijo Eli a la inconsciente Trixie, mientras trataba de sacar su pierna, lo logro en poco tiempo con un poco de esfuerzo, claro que se dio cuenta de que estaba rota, tanto como el brazo de Trixie. Se sentó a su lado acariciando el rojo cabello de la camarógrafa, con suma delicadeza.- Trix.. despierta, no se qué hacer... ayudarme a no rendirme- le rogó Eli dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Paso aproximadamente una hora y aún no los encontraban, el tiempo se les acababa a los dos, la falta de oxígeno era una gran preocupación.

-Trix... ya no se qué hacer...- le dijo el chico recargando su cabeza en la de ella. En un momento se dio cuenta de que su Trix... Su princesa... no estaba respirando y su pulso se reducía a nada.- No Trixe por favor... no me dejes... quédate aquí... eres parte de mi, de mi vida, sin ti yo no estaría aquí- le dijo el Shane derramando amargas lágrimas de desesperación.

Beatrice no respondía, ni con un suspiro, hay veces en las que uno está en un terremoto y al quedar atrapado, es difícil que te encuentren.

-NO TRIXIE NO!... NO TE MUERAS!... YO TE AMO DEMASIADO!- le grito el Shane. Que al momento el polvo y el escombro empezó a introducirse en la garganta del ojiazul, causando un poco de asfixia que se iría agrandando con el transcurso del tiempo.

-Eli...- susurro la pelirroja.

-Trix...- susurro Eli, que después tosió con violencia. Se acercó a ella muy aliviado de que ella aún estuviera con el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica.

-Estoy, bien no te preocupes por mi- le dijo el Shane.

-Eli... no puedo... no puedo...moverme- le dijo la pelirroja llorando.

-Estarás bien... tranquila- le dijo.

-PERO NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!- le grito la pelirroja.

-sshh... vas a estar bien... Te lo juro- le interrumpió el peliazul.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestiono la Sting que no dejaba de llorar.

Eli no respondió, sólo la miro detenidamente y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, le dolía ver a Trixie de esta manera.

-Eli... ¿Vamos a morir?- le pregunto la chica con un tono que casi ni se escuchaba.

-No lo se... pero si es así, me alegra tener que morir a tu lado- le dijo Eli, que empezó a toser, bruscamente, casi no les quedaba aire y su intoxicación era cada vez más grave.

-A mi igual me alegra morir contigo y no sin ti- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Te amo..- le susurro el Shane.

-Yo igual te amo- le dijo la camarógrafa, soltando unas lágrimas de amargo dolor.

Eli comenzó a ver las cosas con dificultad y al poco tiempo comenzó a asfixiarse debido a su grave intoxicación. Sus respiraciones lentamente se reducían. Trixie empezó a sentir graves dolores y sus heridas empezaron a empeorar, mientras que sentía su grave dificultad para respirar. No había nada que nuestros héroes pudieran hacer. Trixie perdió el conocimiento y Eli ya estaba apunto de rendirse y entregarse a la muerte, perdiendo el control de su mente, así que como único intentó, tomó su lanzadora y aunque no tuviera babosas, la fuerza con la que son lanzadas, puede ayudar. Tomó una piedra y la cargo en su lanzadora, cuando la disparo esta piedra hizo un hueco en el que podía pasar la luz. Eli no tardo en escuchar las voces y alguien acercándose, volteo a ver a Trixie y acaricio su cabeza, como si fuera la última vez que la vería, cerró sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, una luz blanca lo segó, pensó que había muerto y ahora se encontraba en lo que era el paraíso... pero esto se convirtió en una insípida lámpara de hospital, estaba conectado a cientos de aparatos, incluyendo a uno que le ayudaba a respirar, volteo para todos lados y no había ningún rastro de su querida Trixie.

Entro una enfermera de ojos grises y cabello color negro y recogido. Ella al darse cuenta de que Eli estaba vivo, se acercó a el, para examinarlo.

-¿Dónde esta Trixie?- le pregunto el ojiazul.

-¿Disculpe?... - le cuestiono la enfermera.

-Una chica de ojos color esmeralda y cabello rojo...¿Esta bien?- musito el Shane muy agitado y tratando de levantarse.

La enfermera lo miro con tristeza y no le repondio, sólo se acercó más a él y lo acomodo de nuevo en la camilla.

-Debes descansar...- le dijo la enfermera.

-Pero dígame...- le insistió el peliazul.

-No, te lo diré después- dijo la ojitos grises.

-Dígamelo- le dijo el Shane preocupado y mostrando algo de agresividad.

La enfermera no respondió y le dio la espalda, ante tal acción Eli decidió pensar lo peor, así que se desconecto y empezó a levantarse.

-No espera... no puedes levantarte!- le replico la mujer, poniéndose enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

Eli no le hizo caso y la empujo a un lado permitiendo que el saliera de la habitación. Aunque su pierna aún estuviera rota, la adrenalina que sentía era algo que hacia que hacia que lo olvidara por completo.

-Ayuda... un paciente muestra reacciones agresivas, necesito sedarlo- dijo la enfermera por un radio.

Elías estaba más que desesperado, había mil puertas en el hospital y en alguna debía estar Trix... Porque si no, ella debía estar... El no quería ni pensarlo, así que lo mejor que hizo fue correr para buscar algunas respuestas. No tardo en reconocer que el hospital también había sido afectado por el desastre.

Los doctores llegaron y rodearon al ojiazul, lo tomaron de los brazos, pero Eli le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a uno. Llegaron más y lo arrastraron de nuevo a su habitación.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA TRIXIE?!-gritaba el peliazul muy desesperado, intentando soltarse.

Llego un dolor que le inyectó una gran dosis de sedante en uno de sus brazos. Eli empezó a ver todo de un margen borroso y confuso, pero aún sus pensamientos no cambiaban, el debía saber que Trixie aún estaba viva...

Abrió los ojos y notó un gran ser azul muy cerca de el, era definitivamente Kord que lo veía con gran alivio. Lo habían vuelto a conectar a los extraños aparatos.

-Nunca hagas enojar un doctor Eli- le dijo el troll sonriendo.-Nos dieron un gran susto.

-Si, lo acabo de aprender- dijo el Shane, pero de inmediato recordó la dura realidad de la ausencia de Trixie.-¿Dónde esta Trix?...Kord.

-Ella está bien, sólo mira- dijo el troll quitándose del camino, atrás de él habían puesto una camilla en la que estaba le pelirroja, al igual que él atada a miles de aparatos, sólo estaba a dos pasos.

Eli sonrió y su preocupación se fue por un instante, aunque ella estaba más grave que él, era bueno que siguiera con vida.

-Cuando despertaste, ella estaba en urgencias, no podías interrumpir- dijo el troll.

-¿Dijiste urgencias?...¿Estará bien?- dijo el peli azul.

-No lo sabemos, no ha despertado- dijo Kord.- bueno te dejo para que descanses- El troll retiro de la habitación y Eli volteo a ver a Trixie un poco preocupado ¿Urgencias?...¿Tendrá algo muy grave?, eran las preguntas que atormentaban a Shane, extendió su mano hasta la mano de la chica y la apretó con fuerza, involuntariamente la mano de Trixie se cerró creando una hermosa escena de amor...

**Fin!... Bueno esto me inspiro porque TEMBLÓ!...sentí feo... Muy feo :( y por eso este Fic expresa todo lo que sentí en ese momento, para hacer ver que un desastre puede arrebatártelo todo, así que apreciemos al mundo, ****familiares y en especial... A NOSOTROS MISMOS!,a cada defecto, a cada marca, a cada recuerdo, aprécialo, porque eso hace que aún estés VIVO!**

**Pregunta!... Como pienso seguir haciendo Fic de "Desastre" entonces quiero poner más parejas... Momento de recomendaciones...¿qué otra pareja quieren que aparezca en este Fic?**

**Saludos de yo...Mafer**


End file.
